


Babyshower

by stjarna



Series: AoS Advent 2016 [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Advent 2016, All mistakes are my own, Bus Kids - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy, Presents, Prompt: Warmth, Some bus kids, babyshower - Freeform, short and sweet, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Well, the title kinda says it all.Written for Day 14 of the AOS advent 2016 organized by the wonderful theclaravoyant on Tumblr.Prompt: Decorate





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fits into [The Ghosts No One Knew](http://archiveofourown.org/series/562259) universe (avid readers might even recognize a couple of references to other stories within this universe :) ), but can totally be read as a standalone piece.

“Sorry, sorry, really sorry,” Jemma apologizes as she wobbles back to the armchair in their living room, past their parents, friends, and the table of presents. With a big sigh, she plops back into her seat.

“That was like the fourth time in thirty minutes,” Daisy remarks.

“Yeah, well, Monkeybutt has been particularly squirmy today, and her little head keeps pushing against my bladder—” Jemma stops, letting her eyes wander from side to side as if she’s pondering a serious question.

“Again?” Fitz asks hesitantly.

Jemma shakes her head vehemently. “No,” she declines. “I’m determined to make it through at least _two_ presents before I go again.” She bends her head down to her round belly. “Do you hear me, Monkeybutt? _Two_ presents! I _beg_ of you!”

“We better move quickly,” Elena says, who’s sitting on the other side of the armchair. A puff of air briefly blows up Jemma’s hair, and Elena is back in her seat, holding a small rectangular box in front of Jemma’s face. “Here you go, beautiful mamá!”

“Thank you,” Jemma replies, and grabs the present.

“So, who’s that from?” Fitz asks into the room.

“That would be me,” Daisy remarks, pointing at herself with both hands. “Cool Aunt Daisy, Goddess of a Godmother!”

“Humble,” Coulson chimes in jokingly. “You forgot humble.”

“Well, let’s see what Cool Aunt Daisy is getting her little Monkeybutt,” Jemma says excitedly, and opens the present.

“What’s that supposed to be?” Fitz asks confused, when Jemma removes a soft, colorful creature of sorts.

“It’s a sock-puppet,” Daisy replies matter-of-factly. “And I realize that _maybe_ it’s ugly as fuck, but it’s the first—and possibly only—time I’ve done something artsy and crafty with needles and shit, so, _that_ should tell you how much I love this little critter in your belly.”

“Awww,” Jemma exclaims, her mouth twitching. “She’s gonna love it, Daisy.”

“Yeah, it’s kinda cute actually,” Fitz admits, smiling first at the sock-puppet in Jemma’s hands and then at Daisy.

“Well done, Agent Johnsen,” Coulson remarks, slapping Daisy on her back.

“Dude, that was your artificial arm. That hurt,” Daisy teases Coulson.

“Dude? Really?” Coulson counters.

“Alright,” Fitz says enthusiastically, trying to focus back on the task at hand. “Maybe we should move on to the _next_ present, so that Jemma can keep her promise.”

“Thank you, Fitz.” Jemma smiles gratefully at her husband before turning to Elena. “Would you mind getting another one, Elena?”

“Of course,” Elena replies, and already sits back in her seat with a sizeable present, neatly wrapped and decorated with a large pink bow.

Jemma takes the package from Elena. “Ohhh. It’s something soft!” she remarks, pushing her hand into the wrapping paper.

“Who’s it from?” Fitz once again asks into the room.

“That would be me,” May says dryly, and briefly lifts her hand.

“Agent May, how wonderful,” Jemma exclaims.

“You haven’t even opened it yet,” May counters.

Carefully, Jemma unwraps the presents and pulls out a woolen purple blanket. Fitz helps her stretch the fabric out to its full size, which reveals that the stylized S.H.I.E.L.D. eagle has been carefully incorporated into the knitted design.

“It’s so soft,” Fitz mutters quietly, staring at the beautiful gift and rubbing one of the corners between his fingers.

“Agent May, this is gorgeous,” Jemma remarks, letting her hand glide over the soft fabric.

“Well, it’s no sock-puppet,” Daisy comments, grinning cheekily. “But, _dang_! Where did you even get that, May?”

“Knitting calms my nerves,” May replies dryly.

“You fucking _made_ this?” Daisy exclaims, gesturing at the blanket on Jemma’s lap.

“You’re going to watch your language around this child,” May notes calmly, and it’s not quite clear if it is an order or a question.

“Agent May,” Jemma chimes in. “I can’t believe you made this for our daughter. It’s absolutely stunning.”

“And so soft, and warm, and snuggly,” Fitz mutters absentmindedly, his eyes still fixed onto the blanket, his hand still gripping the same corner.

“It’s supposed to keep her warm,” May replies. “And make her feel safe.” One corner of her mouth briefly quirks up. “It’s a security blanket.”

“Ha!” Fitz laughs out loud, pointing at May. “I get it. It’s a security blanket—”

“Because it’s S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Jemma finishes his sentence, laughing herself. “That’s _very_ clever, Agent May. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome,” May says, half-smiling. Then she points around the room. “Anyone refer to me as Grandma May at _any_ point, I’ll use that blanket to strangle you.”

“Yes ma’am,” the entire room replies in unison.

“Oh-oh,” Jemma mutters quietly, squinting her eyes.

“Well, at least you made it through two presents.” Fitz smiles empathically and stretches out his hand, offering to pull his wife out of her seat for the fifth time in forty-five minutes.


End file.
